Notice board (Castel Ravello Vineyard)
This notice board is located at the Castel Ravello Vineyard in the and gives access to several quests. The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : The Great Beauclair Gwent Tournament : It is Count Monnier's supreme delight to announce a gwent tournament of his organization. Those wishing to take part should register at the Pheasantry. Please note this tournament features a new faction developed by Count Monnier himself. Let the games begin! Contract for a Witcher/Witchers: Caravan Escort : To a witcher or witchers: : The Beauclair Coopers' Guild is seeking an individual or individuals willing to escort a merchant convoy through an area threatened by the "Great White Terror." More information can be obtained from Gaston Legaff at the merchants' camp in the forests to the north of Coronata vineyard. : Maugrim Poullain, Undersecretary for Threats and Risk Management, Beauclair Coopers' Guild. Announcement from the Office of Internal Revenue of the Duchy of Toussaint : The Office of Internal Revenue hereby announces a limited live auction to be held regarding the sale of a piece of developed real estate and accompanying agricultural land located in the Caroberta Woods region, having been left to the Ducal Treasury by the late Count Crespi, who departed this world without any heirs. Due to the unique nature of the Belgaard Estate and its important role in the production of wine bringing great fame to the duchy in all corners of the world, only subjects of the Duchy of Toussaint shall be allowed to participate in the auction. : To all knights errant and other such men of arms - be it known far and wide that the services of voluntary keepers of the peace shall be needed. Minor problems are expected to arise during the transfer of the above-mentioned real estate, and said problems, for their dissolution, could require the application of direct physical force. All volunteers are asked to report to the field office of the Procurator General of Toussaint near Plegmund's Bridge, that is to say, to the place where the auction shall be held. Notice from the Ducal Camerlengo :Calling all knights errant and other strongmen! :The duchy needs you! Your aid is required! Bounteous rewards are in offering! More details available at the ducal camerlengo's offices on Knights Dormant Square. Wanted: The White Wolf : The witcher Geralt of Rivia, known as the White Wolf, is wanted to serve as a guide. His potential employer guarantees an ample wage for this unusual contract. For more information, he should go to Count Beledal's temporary base camp in Toussaint. : NOTE: We kindly request all other persons NOT present themselves at said camp under the pretense of being Geralt of Rivia. Count Beledal was not born yesterday and can easily tell who is a witcher and who is faking it. All those journeying to his camp in shabby costumes with wooden swords strapped to their backs can save themselves the trouble and turn back. Needed: Master Magicker! : I need a hard-hineyed man who won't spill his sphincter at the sight of sorcery and can give a witch a good fecking hiding if it comes to it. You'll find me chopping wood near Fox Hollow – my name's Jacob, and chopping wood's what I do. : All you poop-for-brains feckers who think you're jesters, I'm warning you, jesting's over. : Jacob, woodcutter of Fox Hollow. Need an Herbalist? :I can cure the sick and uplift the downhearted. Is it love you seek? I can help you find it. Or do you need love buried? That can be arranged. Your heart's captor tormenting you? Your heart can be changed. Trouble with neighbors, with enemies? Their prosperity eating you up inside? I'll plague them with bad breath, warts, itches, numbness - whatever you desire. And all for a reasonable price. :The herbalist of Castel Ravello Be Warned! :Beware Cutterin Manor. Don't even go close. :A kind stranger Vermentino Wine: Easy Drinking, Anytime :Have a taste for fine vintages but cannot afford to lose your clarity of mind? Try wine from the Vermentino vineyard! You can down a whole cask and suffer no hangover the next morning! The secret? The high percentage - in fact, it's nearly one hundred percent - of water in our wines. Drink Vermentino and join us in our efforts to promote sobriety among the citizens of Toussaint. Storyteller :I tell fairy tales. :For a modest fee, I'll visit your home and tell a story about anything you request. I know how to amuse children, but I can also spin yarns to entertain adults. Invite me and you shall see listening to a good story can make your life's hardships easier to bear. :Arcadius Beware of monsters! :Monsters known as "barghests" have been spotted near the cemetery. All vineyard workers are thus advised to depart for home before dusk, preferably in groups. It is also recommended they choose routes which bypass the cemetery. Failure to adhere to these safety precautions could lead to serious consequences, including but not limited to mental trauma, crippling injury and being torn apart and devoured. Caution, Knights Errant! :Virtuous knights errant! :I respect you as much as anyone in Toussaint but please, stop attacking windmills. They haven't wronged you in any way, and because of your shenanigans our maintenance expenses have increased many times over! :I warn you: if you don't stop attacking windmills, I will be forced to lodge an official complaint with Her Illustrious Highness. :Sincerely, Antoin Liss Ladies, Keep an Eye on Your Men! :Consider yourselves warned! :At the top of Lynx Crag dwells a witch who muddles with menfolk's minds. I don't know what sorcery the trollop uses, but ever since my husband visited her, he's changed beyond recognition. Beward the Witch of Lynx Crag! :A concerned wife Organizing an Expedition :Anyone who desires glory and fame is invited to join me at the Gran'place on the seventeenth of the current month. I plan to set out in good company and in search of adventure. We are sure to encounter many damsels in distress and have ample opportunity to help the oppressed. :Tyrmand de Briard Travelers, Beware! :If you aim to travel, avoid the road through Fox Hollow. The Tulasens Caves have become infested with crooks led by a shady individual known as Loth Halfbreed. Bypassing that area is strongly advised, unless accompanied by a well-armed escort. Wine or Poison? :A friend of mine had some "wine" from the Coronata vineyard. Afterwards his stomach ached for the whole day and he puked like some rainbow-spurting fountain. An inevitable question's got to be posed: should Coronata wine bottles be labelled "wine" or "poison which will make you die a slow and paitful death." :A concerned friend Warning! :It is well-known the scallywags at Coronata have been underpricing their plonk for years, leading to the bankruptcy of many a small vineyard. But now they've truly gone too botching far! They've brought buckets of vine-devouring caterpillars to Vermentino. You'll get your comeuppance, rat-diddlers! Beauclair Oak Lumber For Sale :If you're looking to buy some Beauclair oak and don't mind if the paperwork's not all in order, I can help out. Ask for Phillipe at the Rioux-Cannes logging outpost. Category:Blood and Wine notice boards